A vehicle transmission typically includes a hydraulic system that provides cooling and lubrication to transmission components and may pressurize torque-transmitting mechanisms to enable transmission shifting and vehicle braking. An electronic control unit is often provided to control fluid flow, and the hydraulic system usually utilizes a pump and various valves, to direct fluid in response to vehicle operating requirements.
Electric tracked vehicles, such as tanks, often utilize one or more electric propulsion and steering motors to control speed and direction of the tracks either though a mechanical power path (e.g., shafts and gears) or utilizing electric wheel motors at each of the separate tracks. The motors may be powered by a power source such as an internal combustion engine or a diesel engine that provides power to a generator which in turn stores the power in a battery for powering the motors.